


The Willex New Years Kiss We All Want

by rainbowgeek



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Willie are so cute, Alex has anxiety, M/M, happy new year, i don’t know how to tag, they kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgeek/pseuds/rainbowgeek
Summary: As the night draws nearer, Alex grows more anxious. He’s looking forward to the night ahead, spending time with his friends- his family, but he’s also been thinking. It’s a New Years tradition to kiss at midnight. So… what if he finally kissed Willie?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	The Willex New Years Kiss We All Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I don’t write very often, so I hope y’all like this. Also sorry if there are any errors I missed! 
> 
> Willex owns my soul now, so I had to at least try to write something for them. 
> 
> Happy New Year and thanks for reading!

It’s the first New Years Eve since the boys came back as ghosts, and Alex is stressed.

Logically, he knows that Willie will be perfectly welcome at their celebration, but anxiety never listens to logic.

See, Alex hasn’t actually asked the others if he can invite Willie yet, so he worries they’ll say no. He knows they won’t. The band loves Willie because he lo- _likes_ Willie. But that doesn’t stop the thoughts of what could go wrong that are racing in his head.

When Alex’s thoughts become too much, he starts to pace or, as Luke says, takes to the runway. And that’s how the rest of the band finds him when they enter the studio.

“Hey, man. You doing al-“

“Can Willie come to our New Years Eve party?” Alex blurts, effectively cutting Luke off.

Luke gives him a bewildered look.

“Of course he can.” Luke says softly, then looking at the others “I thought he already was to be honest.”

The others nod in agreement.

“We know how much he means to you. Why wouldn’t we want him here?” Reggie smiles at him, and he can feel the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Alright. Okay. Cool. Um… I’ll go invite him then.” Alex can feel a smile growing on his face, sees it reflected back at him by his friends, and poofs out.

***

Alex reappears at the skatepark, hoping he’ll find Willie there. His guess turns out to be correct, and he can see Willie skating further into the park. They make eye contact and Alex waves. Willie skates over and comes to a stop in front of him, popping his board up into his hand.

“Hey, hotdog.” Willie says with a smile.

It makes Alex melt a little.

“Hi. So, um, I was wondering if you would maybe like to come to our New Years Eve party?” Alex can feel his cheeks heating up, and fiddles with the strap of his fanny pack.

Willie’s smile grows.

“I would love to!”

Alex smiles back at Willie, seeing a softness in Willie’s eyes that only makes his cheeks flush more.

“Well, that was uh, pretty much what I wanted to talk to you about so…” Alex trails off, unsure if Willie would want him to stick around.

Willie, wonderful as he is at reading Alex, senses this.

“If you’re free, would you want to hang out?”

***

Alex spends the rest of the day with Willie, wandering downtown L.A., watching lifers preparing for the coming celebrations.

As the night draws nearer, Alex grows more anxious. He’s looking forward to the night ahead, spending time with his friends- his _family_ , but he’s also been thinking. It’s a New Years tradition to kiss at midnight. So… what if he finally kissed Willie? He’s wanted to for the longest time, but has never had the nerve.

Alex is pretty sure Willie likes him back. His friends have told him as much, but what if they’re wrong?

His thoughts quickly start to spiral into everything that could go wrong with his plan, and almost as if he can sense it, Willie stops and grabs Alex’s hand.

“Hey.” Willie says squeezing his hand.

Alex looks up into Willie’s eyes.

“Lost you for a second there. You ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I was just…” Alex tries to come up with something. “Thinking about a new drum beat for a song.” He lies.

Alex can tell Willie doesn’t believe him, but he also doesn’t push, and Alex is thankful for that.

“So.” Alex says, changing the subject. “Want to head to the house?”

***

They poof into the studio together, and find that it has been decorated with streamers and a banner with HAPPY NEW YEAR written in shiny gold letters.

Julie, Luke and Reggie are all on the couch watching one of the Star Wars movies. Julie and Luke are sitting closer than strictly necessary, and Alex smiles to himself.

“I like the decorations.” He says in lieu of a proper greeting.

“Alex!” Julie says, hopping up and coming over to hug him. “Happy New Year.”

Alex squeezes her. “Happy New Year.”

He releases Julie and she turns to Willie.

“Happy New Year, Willie!”

Willie smiles and wishes her one as well.

They all exchange greetings and wishes of a happy new year, before settling in to watch the tv.

Somehow, they all end up squished onto the couch together, and Alex is hyper aware of every point of contact between him and Willie. And he might be imagining it, but it seems like Willie is purposefully leaning into him.

Alex blushes, and shifts a little bit closer to Willie.

If Willie notices, he doesn’t say.

***

With midnight getting closer, Alex begins to overthink again. He squeezes his eyes shut.

He won’t chicken out again. He _won’t._

Alex blinks his eyes open, and sees Willie looking at him with concern. He just shakes his head, and tries to give Willie a reassuring smile.

It seems to work well enough, because Willie just smiles back and returns to watching the movie.

Suddenly, Julie’s phone beeps, signaling one minute ‘til midnight. They quickly put the local countdown on the tv.

“10!” Alex looks at Willie, his beautiful eyes crinkled with a smile.

“9!” He glances past Willie to the others. Feels the joy and anticipation radiating from them.

“8!” A look at the tv, and the numbers flashing on screen.

“7!” Back to Willie.

“6!” Alex steels himself.

“5!” He grabs Willie’s hand.

“4!” Willie turns to look at him.

“3!” He looks into Willie’s eyes, can see mild confusion as to what Alex is doing, but also something else. Something soft. _Loving._

“2!” Alex cups Willie’s cheek.

“1!” He leans in.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Their lips meet.

Everything else fades away. The fireworks in the distance are nothing compared to the ones Alex feels.

Willie’s lips are soft against his. Gentle, yet passionate. The feelings they’ve both been too scared to say, poured into this moment.

They finally break apart, resting their foreheads together.

Alex lets out a small giggle. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Me too.” Willie sighs.

They share a smile, and Alex knows he’s in love with Willie.

He also knows that Willie feels the same.

They’re broken from their trance by a loud whoop.

“Finally!” Reggie high fives Luke.

Alex rolls his eyes, but secretly he’s happy that his friends approve.

Alex leans back into the couch, pulling Willie with him, so Willie is practically on top of him. The others follow, resettling on the couch and returning to the movie.

***

Slowly, everyone nods off until it’s just Alex and Willie left awake.

Willie yawns loudly.

“Go to sleep.” Alex whispers.

Willie gives a slight nod and leans further into Alex. He gives a small kiss to the top of Willie’s head and Willie sighs.

Alex takes a look at his sleeping friends and new boyfriend, smiles, and closes his eyes, feeling better than he has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can find me on Tumblr @julie-n-phantoms


End file.
